A glance through time
by Seethestarsinmyeyes
Summary: "You sit on your chair like it's a throne but you don't even rule yourself". Harry is expelled from Hogwarts, along with Friends and family Harry prepares for a future that's been predestined since before he was born. Starts off slightly canon but turns AU. Trained Harry. Dumbledore bashing. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Cautiously, the man covered up the chipped black box with the stones that littered the ground. With a deep sigh he slumped to the earth staring at the slimy cave walls. The man pondered his decision carefully. He was in a very precarious situation, and one wrong move could end everything. How did it all go so wrong? he wondered as he kicked a rock at the wall. Doesn't matter now does it? No one can change the past. He glared sullenly at the floor before jerking upright, an idea slowly forming in his head. A tiny smile lit up his haggard face as he clumsily got to his feet. "There's only one person who can help me with this," he muttered before sparing one last glance at the pile of rocks under which he'd left his last remaining hope. Turning away, he quickly transformed into a large black dog and ran out into the night.

Three hours later found Sirius black standing in the woods behind a row of old houses. Taking a deep breath to reassure himself he walked slowly up to number 47, cross acre road and knocked loudly on the door. Fidgeting with the hem of his black and white, striped jump suit he wondered if he was making a mistake. Remus probably hated him. After all, he didn't know what happened that Halloween night. Plus, it was 5 o'clock in the morning and the werewolf was very partial to his sleep.

After standing outside the old house for several minutes with no answer, he knocked again, louder this time. Not long after, foot steps on the stairs and loud grumbles could be heard from inside the house before the door was angrily yanked open. Whatever Remus had to say died on his lips as he stared aghast at the person standing on his door step.

"Hey Moony" Sirius said whilst staring at the floor. Remus stuttered and tried to make sense of what was in front of him. There was a part of him that thought he was still in his bed, just having a very confusing nightmare.

"Look, I know you probably hate me, and you won't want me anywhere near you, but I promise I had nothing to do with the death of Lily and James" Sirius said desperately begging Remus with his eyes.

Remus glared at his old friend, calculating the situation. He checked to make sure his wand was in his pocket before giving a brisk nod and opening the door wide, indicating Sirius should enter the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of my fanfiction and I'd really appreciate some feedback. The next chapter should be longer and we'll finally get to meet Harry. Hope you enjoy :3**

The first thing Sirius noticed as he stepped through the door onto a rugged door mat, was the decor or rather lack of it. The walls were grimy and the paint was peeling,

The once brown carpet was filled with dirt, dust and merlin knows what else, and a small writing desk was tucked away into an alcove. Despite how unkept it looked, the house gave off a warm and welcoming vibe making Sirius feel more comfortable than he had in years.

Remus led him down a narrow hall into one of three rooms where he found himself in a nicely decorated living room. The walls were a cream colour, and the carpet a beautiful steel grey. A painting of Hogwarts was hung on the far wall, along with several pictures of Lily, James and Harry. A plush brown couch was situated along one of the walls with a muggle television directly across from it. A leather arm chair was in the corner of the room next to a large oak book shelf.

Remus sat down in the leather arm chair leaving Sirius to sit on the couch. The two stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Sirius finally broke the stony silence.

"I know you don't trust me moony, but I swear that I'm innocent, and I'm gonna prove it!" Sirius said. Remus eyed him warily. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear a thing Sirius said, but decided to give him a few minutes of his time, besides, he did owe him that much and he seemed sincere enough.

"Alright, I'm listening" said Remus staring at Sirius, face devoid of emotion.

Sirius took an old rumpled news paper clipping out of the front pocket of his jumpsuit, unfolded it and turned it around so Remus could see the moving picture on the front. Remus scanned it carefully and frowned before glancing back up at Sirius.

"Why are you showing me this?" Remus asked. Rolling his eyes, Sirius pointed at a young red headed smiling boy who was standing with his family in the picture. His father had just won a family trip to Egypt.

"Tell me, what is that on the boys shoulder?" Sirius said. Studying the picture closely Remus gasped. He glanced between Sirius and the newspaper article several times before putting on a pair of old worn out reading glasses and once again stared at the picture.

"Recognise him?" Sirius said, sounding slightly smug. Remus gave a slight nod still staring disbelievingly at the picture.

"But, that's not possible" he said, confusion in his eyes.

"He died, everyone knows that. All they found was a..."

"Finger" Sirius finished nodding.

"Look at his front paw". Sirius leant back against the comfortable, yet worn out couch, and waited for Remus to come to terms with what was going on.

5 minutes later Remus looked up at Sirius, eyes suspiciously bright.

"Sirius, I'm so so sorry" his voice cracked slightly and he looked down.

"If I had known, I would've done anything in my power to help you. Can you forgive me"? He murmured looking down. Sirius smiled gently, he'd missed his friend dearly and finally felt hope that his life was getting back on track.

"Of course I forgive you Remus", he said. "The rat managed to out smart me, there was no way anyone would've believed that I was innocent with all the so called evidence that was against me".

"Do you still want to know what happened", he asked, a tight smile on his face. Remus nodded gently.

"Of course, but I think we're going to need some fire whiskey first.

Tippy!" Remus called.

"Master Remus called Tippy?" The little house elf asked. Remus smiled gently and asked for a tray of fire whiskey and two glasses. Tippy left and several seconds later the fire whiskey and glasses appeared on a small table by the wall. Sirius cracked a tiny smile.

"Merlin I love house elves". Remus chuckled slightly

"You've been saying that since second year" Remus said amused.

Sirius nodded his head in agreement before pouring himself a drink and getting comfortable on the couch.

"Well, as you probably figured out, it all started that Halloween night" Sirius sighed gently taking a large gulp of his drink, and began telling the tale of the worst night of his life.

20 minutes later, Remus knew everything and was currently on his third glass of fire whiskey deep in thought. He was very confused, happy but confused. He didn't understand why Dumbledore had done nothing to help Sirius when he obviously knew he was innocent. It was something he was going to have to talk to Sirius about later he realised and quickly put it to the back of his mind.

"What are we going to do then?" Remus murmured.

"Well, for starters, I need to become a free man. I won't be able to do anything with that kiss on sight order" Sirius muttered resentfully. Remus conceded his point.

"All right, so, a good lawyer then. And maybe talking to someone trustworthy in the ministry. Kingsley shacklebolt or Amelia bones maybe" he muttered mostly to himself.

Sirius nodded slightly.

"I was thinking we should get in touch with the Goblins. And Lily and James's old lawyer. Barnes was it?" Sirius said. Nodding gently Remus grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill off the bookshelf and quickly began writing a list of things they needed to do.

"I heard that Dumbledore asked you to teach defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts this year?" Sirius asked. Looking up from his writing Remus nodded and sighed.

"Yes, he did but I'm not sure if I should accept" he said, a small frown marring his features.

"Well, if you do accept, you'll be able to get close to Harry, Merlin knows he needs someone right now. Actually, do you know who he's living with?" Remus sighed and filled their glasses of fire whiskey up.

"Yes, but you're not going to like it".

"Just tell me already" Sirius growled.

Remus stared at him in silence for a few seconds before saying the words that Sirius dreaded most.

"He's with the Dursleys".


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/ Hey guys! I'd appreciate any feedback in reviews. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested? I should be uploading a chapter, maybe 2 at least once a week so I hope you enjoy:') unfortunately** **, any recognisable character, settings etc are the property of their respective owners.**

Harry Potter was not having a good day. Come to think of it, he wasn't having a good week at all. His second year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had finished a month ago and now, he was back with the Dursleys. And, as if that wasn't bad enough, his aunt Marge and her devil dog Ripper were coming to stay for a week.

He was currently lay on his bed, the covers drawn up over his head. He was trying to do his homework, the middle of the night being the only possible time for this, as his family despised magic and anything to do with it! His family consisted of his mothers sister, Petunia her husband Vernon and their heavily over weight son, Dudley. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were very proud people, they despised anything that wasn't in their definition of "normal". Magic and anything related to it (this included their almost thirteen year old nephew) was thought to be "freakish". This being the reason that Harry was furiously trying to complete his homework in the middle of the night.

Pushing his black framed glasses back up his nose, he frowned as he tried to find something to help him write his essay for potions, which was on the uses of bezoars and why they were effective. After an hour of working diligently he finally decided to give up, and put his books, ink and parchment under the loose floor board where he kept everything he didn't want his family to find. The house was silent as he quietly crept back into bed. The only sound was his cousins loud snores and the ticking of a loud clock downstairs. It must be quite late he thought to himself checking the time. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Frowning, Harry realised that it was now his 13th birthday and smiled gently. Not too long till I can leave this place now he thought wistfully and pulled the thin sheet over himself for warmth and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by a loud pounding on his door.

"Get up boy! We don't have all day, I have to pick up your aunt Marge from the station and I need you to cook breakfast". The pounding on the door stopped as his uncle went downstairs. Harry sighed and slowly got out of bed as he began wake up. Putting on some of Dudley's old clothes and some ratty trainers he quietly padded down the stairs and into the kitchen where his aunt was sat at the kitchen table, absorbed in the newspaper.

Sighing, he pulled out the ingredients for a full English breakfast ( which was bacon, eggs, beans, mushrooms, black pudding, sausages and toast) out of the fridge. Switching on the hob on the oven, he began cooking his families breakfast stealing bits of cooked food when they weren't looking. Suddenly, his aunt sat up straight in her chair.

"Vernon" she shouted. His uncle wandered into kitchen, a half eaten piece of toast in his hand.

"Yes dear?"

"Look at this" she said, shoving the newspaper article at him. As he read, his face began to turn a fire engine red and a large vein in his neck began to pulse. He glanced up at Harry before storming out of the room and ripping the newspaper into tiny pieces before coming back into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. Not saying a word. After cooking the breakfast, Harry put three plates on the table before sitting down and eating the leftovers (which wasn't much) from last nights dinner. After finishing his breakfast and cleaning the kitchen he wandered back upstairs to his room where he found four owls, one of them being his own snowy owl, Hedwig. Along with Hedwig, was his best friends owl Errol and Two Hogwarts owls. All four carrying packages or letters. He walked over to Errol and plucked the package and letter out of his claws giving him an owl treat. He sat down and opened the letter first leaving the package next to him on the bed.

After reading his letters, and opening the packages from his friends (a sneakerscope from Ron, a broom servicing kit from Hermoine and rock cakes from Hagrid) he carefully put it all away under the loose floor board in his room before finally re reading his Hogwarts letter. This contained the list of books and equipment he'd need for this school year, and a permission slip that needed to be signed so he could visit Hogsmeade.

Sighing, he wandered back down stairs, hoping his uncle was in a good mood for once as he really wanted his permission slip signed. He found his uncle just about to leave the house to go and pick Marge from the station.

"Uncle Vernon" Harry said running down the last few stairs. Vernon turned around, brows furrowed in irritation.

"What is it boy, you'd best hurry up I've got things to do".

" I need you to sign this" he said thrusting the slip of paper at his uncle who quickly took it and read the contents.

"I need it signed" he shrugged. "School stuff".

"Later perhaps, if you're good" his uncle said giving him the paper back and walking out the house.

"I'll be good if she is" Harry muttered under his breath as he walked back into the kitchen and began preparing dinner for the night.

One hour later the sound of doors slamming outside was heard as his uncle, aunt and her dog, Ripper arrived.

"Get the door boy" his aunt hissed at him and he begrudgingly got up and opened the door.

"Hello aunt Marge" he said politely as she came through the door. She ignored him completely and walked straight over to his cousin, who was absorbed in the tv.

"Is that my dudders! Oh, you've grown up so much" she squealed hugging him tightly. Dudley spared her an irritated glance before he looked back at the television.

"You, boy" his aunt Marge said.

"Take these up to my room. If I find even one scratch on them I'll have your guts for garters" she said venomously, shoving her suitcase at him.

After taking her suitcase upstairs, Harry put a plate of food in front of each person and then began cleaning up as his family ate.

"Now Vernon" his aunt Marge said.

"Where did you say you sent the boy again?" She inquired giving a Harry a look one might give a bug.

"St brutus's" he said "It's an institution for helpless cases" Marge nodded, refilling her glass of Brandy.

"Good on you Vernon, why you still let the boy live here I have no idea. I wouldn't put up with this nonsense. He would be put straight in an orphanage if I found him on my door step" she said making Dudley snicker.

Harry was burning to say something, but he realised the best bet was to keep his mouth shut and carry on cleaning.

"Do they use the cane at st brutus's boy?" Harry glanced at his uncle who gave a tiny nod.

"Oh yeah" he agreed "I've been hit loads of times". His aunt smirked lightly.

"Good, I won't have this wishy woshy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. Have you been beaten lots boy?" His aunt inquired.

"Yeah, all the time" Harry said.

"So, what did the boy's father do Vernon?" Vernon stiffened slightly and shot a helpless look at his wife who cut in.

"He didn't have a job, unemployed" she said stiffly. Marge nodded as if this was no surprise at all.

"Of course, people like that think they can do whatever they want without a care at all. And he was a drunk too I'm assuming?" Harry had finally had enough.

"That's not true!" He said angrily as the lights flickered. Aunt Marge's glass shattered causing Petunia to give a high pitched squeal. Marge scoffed.

"No worried Petunia dear, I just have a firm grip. You, boy" she clicked her fingers and pointed at the mess on the floor.

"Clean it up, now".

Harry sighed and grabbed a cloth, quickly and efficiently cleaning up the mess on the floor before turning back to the Potts.

"You can't blame yourself for the way the boy turned out Vernon" she said, pouring herself some Brandy.

"It's just genetics isn't it. If his parents were low level scum he obviously will be too!" She said pompously. Harry stiffened and tried to control his breathing. Don't let it get to you Harry he said to himself. Just block it out. But his hands were shaking and his face was going red with anger. Before he could gain some composure his aunt began to speak again.

"It's nothing to do with the father actually, just the mother. You see it all the time in dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with pup". Harry had finally had enough and he whirled around breathing heavily.

"Don't say a word about my mother!" He screamed at her. Marge leant over the table and pointed at him. Her face set in an angry scowl.

"Now you listen here boy!..." She stopped suddenly as her pudgy finger began to inflate like a balloon.

"Marge?" Vernon asked nervously.

But she couldn't answer. He red face started to swell along with the rest of her body, and his aunt and uncle looked at her in horror as she began to float up, towards the ceiling. Marge began to scream, and his uncle Vernon leapt up and grabbed her pudgy ankle. But it was no use, and uncle Vernon was dragged along as he tried desperately to hang on. Harry silently crept out of the kitchen and out into the hall. He grabbed his things from inside the cupboard that was once his bedroom and sprinted up the stairs where he began to pack.

15 minutes later he had all he needed and he began to drag his trunk and Hedwigs empty cage (she'd gone out hunting) down the stairs. Before he could leave he was stopped by his uncle.

"You bring her back, you bring her back right now!" He screamed spittle flying in every direction. Harry pointed his wand at his uncle.

"No! She deserved what she got!". His uncle was about to reply when an owl shot through the window and dropped a red letter on Harry's head before flying back out. Before he could pick the letter up and read it, the seal on the front broke and the letter floated in front of Harry.

"Dear Mr Potter, the ministry has received intelligence that twice on the 31st of July, you have used underage magic in the presence of muggles. As a clear violation of the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery you are hereby, expelled, from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Good day". The letter ripped itself up and Harry stared at the remains in Horror. His uncle laughed merrily.

"You've got nowhere to go now" he smirked.

"Anywheres better than here" Harry retorted as he furiously pushed his way past his uncle and out the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, three chapters in a week I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy it :3 please leave a review:')**

"Harry... At the Dursley's? You can't be serious!".

Sirius stood and began pacing, anger clear on his face.

"And I'm assuming it was Dumbledore's idea to send him there," he asked, and Remus nodded gently.

"Yes, you were in prison, and Alice and Frank Longbottom are in St mungo's. There was no one who could really look after him and Dumbledore wanted to keep him away from our world in case any death eaters came looking for him. Putting him with muggles was the only choice since no one would be able to find him there". Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose before sitting back on the couch.

"We have to go check on him. To make sure he's okay". Sirius stood up again wand in hand and headed for the door before looking back at Remus.

"Are you coming or not?" Remus stiffened for several seconds clearly not knowing what to do. He couldn't let Sirius go out and do this on his own, he'd end up doing something stupid. Sighing, he slowly stood up.

"I'm only coming to keep you out of trouble. Now change forms, we're taking the night bus". Remus calmly walked past him and out the front door and Sirius followed in dog form.

30 minutes later found Remus, lupin and Sirius black standing in a park, just to the side of wisteria walk. It was getting quite late and they couldn't chance anyone seeing them. Remus looked at his surroundings carefully. Despite his hesitation to come, he was thirsting for knowledge about Harry. Did he come to play at this park with his friends maybe? He thought to himself. Suddenly, a small dark figure sat down on the kerb just outside the park's fences. With his enhanced vision, Remus could clearly make out the form of a small boy with messy black hair. Gasping lightly, Remus realised that the young boy was Harry. Well, what the bloody hell is he doing outside on his own at this time? He thought to himself. He went to take a step forward but before he could, Sirius ran off.

"Padfoot!" He hissed quietly.

"Come back, what are you doing?" But it was too late, as Sirius had already trotted over to Harry. Muttering to himself, Remus walked out slowly and went to join them.

Harry looked up at him as he got closer, the first thing that stuck out to him were his bright green eyes. Just like his mothers. He smiled gently. Next was the famous lighting bolt scar, just about covered under a mop of unruly black hair. The next thing he noticed was the ratty clothes Harry was wearing. They were covered in dirt and were several sizes too big for Harry's small frame. Warning bells rang in Remus head and he frowned slightly. The Dursleys obviously hadn't been taking very good care of him - he was very malnourished. He realised he should probably say something, he'd been stood there for a little while and he didn't want to scare the poor boy.

"I think my dog likes you" he said, a small smile on his face as Harry cracked a grin and carried on stroking Padfoot.

"I like him too" Harry said quietly. Remus had no clue what to do in this situation. Do I play the stranger or should I tell him I know who he is, he wondered fruitlessly. Sighing gently he decided to tell him the truth, one way or another. The boy obviously wasn't being treated properly and Dumbledore hadn't taken any notice of the fact. He cleared his throat nervously as Harry glanced back up at him.

"Actually, there's a reason we're here". Harry was suddenly on guard staring at Remus accusingly.

"Look, we're not here to hurt you, we knew your parents you see and, we wanted to meet you" he smiled slightly hoping it would make Harry relax and it did. A smile slowly graced his face as he stared at Remus.

"You knew my parents"? The hope in his voice almost broke Remus' heart and Sirius whined gently.

"Yes, we did. We were your dads best friends". The smile on Harry's face grew before he frowned and looked at Sirius before glancing back up at Remus.

"You're saying one of was dads best friends was a dog"? He asked incredulously startling a laugh out of Remus.

"Well, yes and no. This is Sirius, and he's an animagus. I imagine you've met at least one, professor Mcgonagall at Hogwarts is one" he smiled gently at Harry before taking a seat next to him on the curb.

"Well, why doesn't he change back"? He asked in confusion. Remus shook his head gently in Sirius' direction, telling him not to change.

"It's a bit complicated" Remus admitted.

"I'll explain but first, could you tell me why you're outside on your own at this time? It can be very dangerous out here you know" he said. Harry blushed slightly and sighed.

"Well, I didn't want to live with my uncle and aunt any more. They don't like magic" he shrugged. "I left. I got expelled from Hogwarts today and I couldn't stand living there any more so I decided to leave. I figured I've got enough money in my bank account to pay for somewhere to stay". Remus stared at him for second. What 13 year old boy should be put through this. He should've been loved, and nurtured. He's just a child. Remus thought sadly.

"Obviously you've only just met me. But I can't just let you stay out here on your own. I've got a spare room you can stay in if you'd like. And Sirius and I will tell you everything you want to know" he said. Harry thought about it for a second before nodding slightly.

"Alright, thank you". He said, a tiny smile on his face. The only way they were going to get back was to apparate.

"Have you apparated before?" He asked. Harry thought for a second then shook his head.

"Alright, it's a form of magical transportation. It'll feel a bit weird, and you might feel slightly queesy but that'll pass". The three stood up and Remus grabbed onto Sirius neck before holding his arm out for Harry.

"Just grab onto my arm". Harry did so, and within seconds the trio were gone. However, they never noticed the pair of blue eyes that were staring at them maliciously from in the bushes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites it really means a lot:') Here's chapter 5 I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Any recognisable characters, settings etc belong to their respective owners.**

The trio appeared in Remus' living room where they found a tray of tea and sandwiches courtesy of Tippy. Harry sat down on the large couch along with Padfoot whilst Remus sat in the arm chair. Harry fidgeted slightly, he had no idea what was going to happen and was wondering if he'd made a wrong decision coming with them. He'd barely met them and yet he agreed to go to their house. Stupid idiot he thought to himself.

"Sirius, you might want to change back now" Remus said. Harry watched as Padfoot changed from a beautiful shaggy black dog, to a man. Holding his hand out to Harry, Sirius introduced himself.

"Hello Harry, in case you didn't know. I'm you're godfather. Although, you used to call me unca pa'foo" he chuckled slightly before taking a seat. Harry was intrigued, no one ever told him he had a godfather. Before he could think on it any more Remus began to speak.

"Harry, I know you're confused, and probably quite scared but we're not going to hurt you. And we've got quite a lot of stuff to tell you about, some of it you may not like" he glanced at Sirius who shrugged before talking again. "But, we think you deserve to know everything. And then, you can decide wether you want to leave or stay with us". Harry was confused,

"What do you mean stay with you?" He asked making Remus smile slightly.

"Well, if you wanted to Sirius and I could take you in and look after you till you're old enough to get a job and such. And we could also train you. Sirius here used to be an auror". Harry wrinkled his nose slightly

"What's an auror?"

"It's basically our version of a muggle police man". Remus said with a smile.

"That sounds cool" Harry said with a grin. Sirius smiled gently, before glancing at Remus and nodding his head slightly. Remus cleared his throat and took a sip of tea before talking again.

"Sirius is going to tell you his story in a minute and I think that you might have some things you want to tell us about afterwards maybe?" Remus asked quickly checking his watch.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you" Harry said looking down. Remus glanced at Sirius with a worried look on his face. Harry had some bad self confidence issues that they were going to need to work on. He sighed and rubbed his eyes slightly. How could anyone ever treat a child this way, especially family.

"Are you ready to hear my story now?" Sirius asked Harry who nodded gently.

10 minutes later, Sirius had finished telling his story. Both he and Remus were worried about Harry who looked very upset. Sirius was worried he'd made the wrong decision in telling Harry what happened. Maybe they should have waited until he was older.

"Why did Voldemort go after my parents in the first place" Harry asked making Sirius and Remus look at each other.

Remus cleared his throat,

"It's quite complicated" he admitted "we weren't sure if we should tell you. Not until you're a bit older at least". Harry frowned slightly. Why would they want to tell me when I'm older, he wondered. It can't be that bad, maybe they're overreacting.

"I want to know" he said looking at Remus. "I can handle it". Remus sighed slightly and nodded.

"There was a prophecy. You're parents told it to us just before they went into hiding. Are you sure you want to know Harry?" Harry nodded at him to continue, despite being worried, he was a 13 year old boy and was obviously slightly excited and very curious about what it could say.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live with the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Silence followed that revelation as Harry thought it over.

"So the prophecy is about me"? Harry asked. Both Remus and Sirius nodded.

"We believe so, but when we first found out about the prophecy, there was someone else it could have been". Harry thought for a second but no one came to mind he looked at Remus questioningly.

"Neville longbottom". Remus said simply making Harry gasp.

"But we believe that you're the one the prophecy is talking about" Sirius said calmly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked making Sirius smile slightly.

"Because of that" he said, pointing at Harry's scar.

"That shows that Voldemort marked you as his equal."

"There's actually something else we need to tell you Harry. And you're not going to like it". Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Voldemort isn't dead" Sirius said bluntly making Harry drop his cup of tea.

"Sirius" Remus hissed whilst clearing up the mess and pouring Harry some more tea.

"What, he needs to know". Sirius defended himself.

"Yes but you didn't need to tell him like that" Remus said.

"Actually, that would explain a few things". Harry admitted. Remus frowned, "what do you mean Harry" Remus asked.

"It's complicated, but I saw Voldemort several times in first year and once in second year" Harry said.

Remus and Sirius shared a glance.

"You saw him" Sirius asked, his voice cracking slightly as Harry nodded.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning" Remus suggested. Harry agreed and told them about his first two years at Hogwarts.

An hour later, both Sirius and Remus were astounded. And neither could understand why Dumbledore would ever let anything like that happen in his school. Remus thought furiously. What motive could the old man have. He obviously kept the stone hidden in the castle for a reason, and he was starting to think it was because Dumbledore wanted to lure Voldemort to Hogwarts. It would've been the perfect opportunity to test Harry's powers. What better way to check if Harry was the chosen one.

Remus let loose a tiny growl making Harry jump slightly.

"Sorry Harry just upset me a bit" Remus said making Harry frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why did you growl though?" Sirius chuckled slightly and patted Harry's shoulder.

"Oh you're going to love this one" Sirius said making Remus glare at him.

"I've got a condition, one that I've had since I was a child". Remus said nervously.

"I'm a werewolf" he admitted. Sirius and Remus watched Harry to see his reaction, but all they saw was confusion.

"Why is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"In our society, werewolves are seen as dark creatures, and below everyone else. Even muggles". Remus said.

"That's horrible" Harry said aghast.

"It doesn't matter to me that you're a werewolf, you're still you." Harry said, making Remus grin.

"Thank you Harry, you don't know how much that means to me". He said with a smile.

"Okay" Sirius said with a mischievous grin. "We need to start planning what we're going to do"

"What do you mean"? Harry asked in confusion.

"There's a lot we need to do, starting with Sirius becoming a free man. And training you. That is, if you want to stay with us after all?" Remus asked.

"I'd love to" Harry said with a grin.

"Will you really train me?" He asked.

"We'll teach you everything we know" He said with a grin.

"You'll need training, especially since you were expelled". Remus said.

"Oh, that reminds me, you may want to tell Dumbledore you won't be teaching this year Remus". Sirius said. Remus nodded and grabbed a parchment and quill off the bookshelf before sitting down and writing his letter.

"What am I going to do about my friends"? Harry suddenly asked making both Sirius and Remus look up at him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked.

"Well, they don't know I've been expelled yet. And I won't be able to see them because I won't be at school. Plus, if Dumbledore is as manipulative as you say, they might be in trouble. Plus they'll need training as well." Harry said.

"You know, I'm not quite sure". Remus admitted. "But we'll sort something out okay?" He said with a smile.

"Sirius, I want you to write a letter to Madame bones as an anonymous writer. Tell her you're concerned that there was never a trial, and you believe him to be innocent". Remus suggested. Sirius nodded in agreement and began writing. Remus checked his watch and frowned. It was very late and It had been a tough day for Harry he'd need some sleep.

"Harry, it's almost two in the morning, I think it's time you got to bed". He said with a smile. "I'll show you to your room". The two went upstairs, leaving Sirius to his thoughts. He still thought Dumbledore had some ulterior motive, he knew there had to be another reason for his actions. Why exactly would he leave Harry with the Dursleys and let Sirius fester in jail for 12 years without a trial. He scrubbed his face tiredly and resumed writing. The only reason Dumbledore would do that was because of his stupid, "for the greater good" nonsense. He had no qualms about sacrificing people, he did view the world as his own personal chess board after all. Remus came back downstairs after helping Harry unpack his things.

"Well, this had been a most unusual day". Remus said, making Sirius laugh.

"That's an understatement". Sirius said. Looking up, Sirius frowned,

"We need to do something about Dumbledore".

"I was thinking the same thing before". Remus agreed "He's gone way to far".

"I want to know why he let me go to Azkaban without a trial". Sirius said.

"And I also think we're going to need a copy of Lily and James' will".

"Don't the ministry have one" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure" Sirius admitted. Remus nodded and stood up stretching.

"Have you written that letter to Madame bones?"

"Yeah, I'm going to send it tomorrow morning, I hope she'll at least start an investigation". Sirius said.

"I'm sure she will, you know she likes a good mystery". Remus said with a chuckle.

"What are we going to do about Harry?" Sirius asked. "He needs to see a healer at least, we don't know exactly what the dursley's did to him. And I don't think he trusts us enough to tell us yet". Sirius said.

"I know" Remus agreed "but there's not much we can do right now unfortunately".

"I think we should head to bed. We'll talk more in the morning, and I think Harry should be involved in the conversation". Remus said. The two gathered their things and walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight Moony" Sirius said walking in to his room.

"Goodnight Sirius". Remus said with a smile. It seemed, things were starting to look up for once.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is going to contain more than one pov and we'll finally meet Hermione. Thanks for all your, follows, favourites and reviews you guys are great:'). Any reviews are appreciated. Happy Valentine's Day for tomorrow** **️**

…

It had been a very long year. Hermione granger was currently in the middle of Diagon alley buying the books she'd need for her third year along with some extra reading material. As always, the alley was packed with people, mostly students and parents doing some last minute back to school shopping as the summer holidays were almost at an end. Walking into flourish and blotts she pulled out the list of school supplies she'd need this year and quickly scanned the contents. She wandered around the bookshop quickly finding the books she needed and grabbing several extra defense and history books before purchasing them.

"Just these please". Hermione said politely to the cashier who gave a smile back.

"Getting ready to go back to Hogwarts this year?" She asked whilst checking the books. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Yes, I'm just about to start my third year. I'm looking forward to the new classes I've signed up for as well" she said making the elderly woman smile.

"It's nice seeing young'ens look forward to school, not many people are like that nowadays" she sighed wistfully.

"I see you've got a lot of extra books here. Do you like reading?"

"I love it" Hermione replied "I love researching and finding out interesting facts or mysteries" she said with a tiny grin.

"Well, I'll tell you a little secret, there's a great little bookshop a 30 minute walk from here. Not many people go in there but there's some amazing books. I guarantee you'll find some interesting information there" the woman said with a wink. Hermione took her purchases with a grin thanking the woman before walking out of the shop. Half an hour later she found the book store.. It was very old and made of brick, the wooden door creaked and there were several long cracks running through it. Cautiously she walked in looking around. The inside was a lot bigger than the outside, and the open space was filled with bookshelf upon bookshelf of books. Forgetting her previous worry she began to look around pulling books off shelves if they interested her. 20 minutes later she had a rather large pile and realised she'd have to sort through them. Maybe she'd come back for the others another time she reassured herself. She quickly sorted through the pile, but the near the end she found a leather bound journal. I don't remember picking that up, she thought as she opened the book.

 **THE SECRETS OF HOGWARTS.**

It read on the front page. Gasping slightly Hermione flicked through the pages before putting the journal on the pile of books to keep. Picking them up she walked around to try and find the till. She found it in a small corner at the back of the book store.

The owner was sat behind it in a rickety chair writing in an old frail diary.

"Hello, may I buy these?" Hermione asked timidly. The man looked up with a bright smile and nodded enthusiastically.

"Hello dear, of course you can. It's nice to see someone in here! I don't get customers very often". He said pushing his wire framed glasses back up his nose. Hermione placed her stack of books on the counter and waited patiently as he began to check them.

"You have an interesting collection of books here" the man commented.

"If you like learning about history we have a wide range of books, some about Merlin himself". The man said brightly. Hermione instantly perked up.

"I'd love to have a look at those. But I think it'll have to be another time". She said. The man nodded and began putting her books into bags. After paying, Hermione left and went to the leaky cauldron where she was meeting the weasleys. Tomorrow was September 1st and she'd be going to kings cross station with Ron and the others. Entering the leaky cauldron she immediately spotted the weasleys sat at a table in the corner of the room drinking butterbeer.

"Hermione!" Several voices rang out, and she blushed lightly before walking over.

"Hey guys". She said whilst taking a seat.

"Hello, Hermione dear, did you get all your school supplies?" Molly asked in her usual motherly voice.

"Yes, I got some extra books as well". Hermione said with a tiny chuckle.

"Actually there is another shop I need to go to. Mum and dad gave me some extra money to get a pet this year. I was thinking of getting a cat". Hermione said with a smile.

"I'll go with you, I need to get some medicine for scabbers" Ron said whilst pulling the disgruntled rat out of his pocket.

"Bloody rat, I don't know what's wrong with him". Ron complained whilst poking scabbers.

"I think he picked something up in Egypt" he said.

"You can go after you've eaten lunch" Molly said firmly. "And Ron, put that rat away. We don't have pets out at the table" she chastised.

"Yes mum" Ron muttered as he hastily shoved a half asleep scabbers back into his pocket. After eating their lunch they went out into Diagon alley to find the magical menagerie. It was very cramped inside. Each wall was filled with cages each containing a different animal. The store was very messy with bits of straw and animal feed all over the floor, and was filled with a very pungent odour. Wrinkling her nose Hermione took a look around admiring some of the beautiful owls there were placed in one of the corners.

"Hello" Ron said to the woman behind the counter. "Could you look at my rat please. He's being acting weirdly for the last few weeks. I think he might have picked up an illness of some sort in Egypt" Ron said. The woman picked scabbers up and began looking him over before she looked around under the desk and pulled out a small glass bottle.

"He's a bit skinny, but give him two drops of this in the morning and two drops at night for a week and he'll be right as rain" the woman said with a smile. Before Ron could reply, there was a loud yowl and an orange blur raced towards Scabbers who gave a terrified squeak and wriggled his way back into Rons hands.

"Crookshanks!" The woman yelled.

"We've talked about this, you can't keep attacking the customers" she said to the cat. Crookshanks completely ignored her and walked over to Hermione and began purring. She smiled picking up the overly fluffy cat and began stroking him.

"How much for this one" she asked the woman. "Just take him" the woman said, "I've been trying to sell him for years but he's never taken a liking to someone like he has you". She said with a kind smile. After Ron bought his medicine the two went back to the leaky cauldron and Hermione went to bed after saying goodnight to everyone. Getting into bed, she picked up the leather bound book she'd bought before and began to read. It contained all sorts of information about Hogwarts, the history of it, information about the founders and secret passages and room, some of which no one alive probably even knew about! She needed to write to Harry she decided. Grabbing a pen and parchment she began her letting detailing some of the more interesting passages in and out of the school. Once she finished, she wandered downstairs and gave the letter to Tom the bartender to send off for her before heading back to bed. It had been a long day after all and she'd need her sleep for the first day of school tomorrow.

…

 **Harry.**

The morning of September first found Harry, Sirius and Remus sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Harry had two pieces of toast and jam and was eating slowly Still trying to wake up, he'd never been a morning person. His first few days staying with Sirius and Remus had been awkward to say the least and it was difficult to getting into a routine. At the Dursleys he had to do most of the chores and barely had any time to himself, but here he could do whatever he liked. It took a bit of getting used to. Just then there was a tapping sound on the window, looking up Harry saw a majestic looking owl outside the window. It began Impatiently tapping again before Remus got up to let it in. It flew in and dropped a letter in front of Harry before flying back out again.

Harry could instantly tell it was Hermione from the writing on the front and eagerly tore it open.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How's your summer been? Mines been great if a little boring without everyone. I finished all my homework in the first week so after that I just read through some of the school books. Speaking of, I found a quaint little book shop in the middle of Diagon alley and there's lots of books in there that contain information I doubt even Dumbledore knows. I found a book about the secrets of Hogwarts and there's loads of secret passageways in and out of the school. I thought we could have a look at them after the feast tomorrow night. I hope the Dursleys aren't treating you too badly, see you on the platform love Hermione._

Harry grimaced slightly. He'd have to write Hermione back and tell her he'd been expelled. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"What's troubling ya kid?" Sirius asked over his coffee.

"Hermione just sent me a letter, she said she found a book about the secrets of Hogwarts and she wanted us to have look for some secret passageways after the feast." Harry said sadly. Sirius nodded his head in understanding.

"We'll figure out a way for you to see your friends. We know of a few passages way that can get you into Hogwarts if you've still got that cloak of your dads" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should write you friend back and tell her what's going on. There's parchment and quills on the bookshelf in the living room". Harry nodded and went to write his letter.

After sending it with Hedwig Harry went back into the kitchen.

"Harry, there's a lot we've got to do today and we're going to start your training. Are you ready?" Remus asked with a smile. Harry nodded his head with a grin.

"Yeah definitely, what are we starting with?".

"Well, I figured we'd start going through your school books for the first few years and see what level you're at in each of your subjects". Remus said.

"Alright" Harry said with a grin before he ran upstairs to get his books from first year.

"I'm hoping to get a letter back from Madame Bones soon" Sirius said. "She should have received the letter from me yesterday. D'you think she's started an investigation yet?" Sirius asked worriedly making Remus laugh.

"I'm sure she's received the letter Sirius. She's a busy woman she may not have gotten round to looking at it yet. Stop worrying". He said. Sirius nodded and visibly calmed.

"Yeah, you're right. Why am I so worked up over this". He muttered to himself. "You've got every right to get worked up over this Sirius. It's a pretty big deal" Remus said as Harry came back downstairs with an armful of books.

"I've got all of my books from first year can we start now?" He asked excitedly making the two men laugh.

"Which subject would you like to start with first?" Remus asked warmly.

"Defence I think. Professor quirrel wasn't a very good teacher so I don't think I'll do too well" Harry said shyly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Harry" Remus said with a smile.

"Besides, that's what this is for. To make sure you go back and work on any of your weak points" Sirius said. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright" He said. An other owl came through the open window and stopped in front of Sirius holding it's wing out with an attached letter. Sirius smiled brightly and snatched the letter, surprising the owl who then proceeded to hiss angrily at him. Sirius fed the owl a piece of bacon to placate him before quickly reading the letter. A big grin appeared on his face and he let out a joyous yell before dancing happily around the kitchen.

"They're doing an investigation, they're doing an investigation." He began to chant. Remus laughed happily and jumped up to give his friend a hug.

"What'a going on" Harry asked in confusion.

"Sirius sent a letter to Madame bones asking her to do an investigation about what happened that Halloween night. And she's sent a letter back saying they're starting an investigation" Remus said with a grin.

"Hopefully, Sirius will soon be a free man". Harry grinned brightly and stood up to hug his godfather.

"They've rescinded the kiss on sight order as well so I should be okay to go outside. As log as no one see's me that is" Sirius said with a grin.

"What's a kiss on sight order?" Harry asked on confusion.

"Do you know dementors are Harry?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head and sat back down.

"Dementors are the guards of azkaban. They're horrible creatures that feed of happy memories. The dementors kiss a punishment for very serious offenders but it's only used as a last resort"

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"The dementor sucks out your soul" Remus said quietly. The room fell into an awkward silence for a few minutes before Sirius began speaking again.

"Anyway Harry, let's get started with your training." Sirius said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry gulped, suddenly training didn't seem too good any more.

…

 **Dumbledore.**

Sighing Dumbledore quickly folded the creased letter from the ministry and put it back in the top draw on his desk. He'd read and re read the letter several times but still couldn't quite get his head around it. The ministry had sent him a letter saying that Harry had been expelled for the use of underage magic. He'd written a letter back stating that they couldn't do that, Harry was the wizarding worlds saviour and he needed his education. However Dumbledore didn't really care about this. All he cares about was having Harry where he could keep an eye on him. Harry was the only person who could defeat Voldemort and he'd need to be trained, and mounded to Dumbledore's specifications. There was only one way Harry would be able to defeat Voldemort and unfortunately, Harry himself would have to die as well. Dumbledore knew sacrifices had to be made for the greater good so it didn't really matter to him, but he was still angry that Harry had been expelled. He'd been there hiding in the bushes the night Harry ran away from the Dursleys. He'd seen Remus and Sirius approach him and take him back to Remus' house. He knew Sirius was innocent but he couldn't very well let that information go public, it could ruin his plans. Harry needed to live with the Dursleys, he knew they wouldn't treat Harry well and Harry would have a very low esteem because of it, which would make it even easier for Dumbledore to manipulate him. He sighed and picked up a lemon sherbet before turning to Fawkes.

"What are we going to do Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Hey guys:') I'm looking for a beta so if anyone's interested could you drop me a message please? I'd appreciate any thoughts or ideas from you guys. Hope you enjoy:') There's a bit of a time change in this chapter, but it's only a week so you've missed nothing. Review for a snippet of the next chapter.**

 **This story is based on characters and situations owned by J. no copyright infringement is intended.**

… **..**

Curling his lip distastefully, Lucius malfoy threw the offending news paper into the roaring coal fire his wife insisted they keep despite how much he begged her to get rid of it. The last few years had been rather peaceful for the malfoy family, Lucius was doing very well in his job at the ministry, and his wife Narcissa was quite happy playing the role of the doting, albeit gossipy house wife. Their son Draco had just started his third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and despite a few problems in his first few years Lucius knew his son would flourish in time to come. Despite how well things were going, Lucius knew a storm was coming, he was no fool, and knew his old master was still alive. The mistakes of his youth often plagued him and it had been hard for him to try and turn his life around. If the dark lord did come back, there was no way he would let his family become associated with him whatsoever. Vow or not. He was but a child when he decided to join the dark lord, and knew little of the world. The dark lords plans and agendas intrigued him, but it was the promise of pure-bloods ruling that really piqued his interest. He was brought up to despise anything that was different, but he knew better now.

He was trying to turn his life around, if not for himself, then for his family. He knew he'd made mistakes, but no more. The malfoy family was now firmly on the light.

…

 **Harry's Pov.**

The last week spent with Sirius and Remus had been absolutely amazing. They'd spent all their time together, and they'd both told him lots of stories about his parents, in return, he told them all about what he got up to at Hogwarts. They'd trained a lot too. Harry had worked his way through the books for first to third year, and Remus was buying the next set of books for him to work on. Everything was going perfectly. Well, almost everything. Harry did not trust Dumbledore. And he was worried about his friends, Hermione was trying to figure out a way for him to get inside Hogwarts to see everybody. And she'd brought up another problem. The students weren't learning nearly enough at Hogwarts, and Harry had told Hermione and Ron that Voldemort would be back. But, with the way the wizarding world is, they had no hope of ever defeating voldemorts army, unless they started putting in some effort now. That meant getting a group of students together who excelled in certain subjects, these students would teach classes to anyone who wanted to learn. And they would take place after everyone else had gone to bed of course. Harry would be teaching defense against the darks arts, whilst Hermione would teaching obscure spells that could help in near death situations. As Hogwarts had already started, Hermione had started recruiting people already and Harry was getting ready to sneak into the castle for the first time. He was undoubtedly excited, and although he wouldn't admit it, quite scared about getting caught. Sirius was more excited about the upcoming escapade than he was.

"Can I please come with you? I'll stay in dog form the whole time I promise!" Sirius whined giving Harry his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sirius, as I've explained for the last time, I need you here. We've got a meeting with Amelia bones tonight and you've got to do the ritual remember?" Remus said exasperated.

"What ritual?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to become the head of the house of black". Sirius said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'll be staying firmly on the light side. I'm doing the ritual before Amelia comes because I want to start forming alliances with other houses for when the war comes. It's always good to have allies". Sirius winked at him before walking off.

Forming alliances did sound like a good idea. He should talk to Hermione about that later, he thought.

"Sirius?" Harry called.

"Yeah" Sirius said, popping his head around the corner half a peace of toast in his hand.

"Since I'm the last potter, would it be possible for me to become the head of the house?" Sirius thought for a moment before nodding.

"It would be possible. I think you may have to wait till your 17th birthday though, it comes with a lot of responsibilities you know. But, you should be able to take on the potter heir ring". Sirius thought for a moment before running off.

"Be right back!" He said leaving Harry in a state of confusion. He'd gotten used to his godfathers impulsiveness but it still shocked him some times.

Several minutes later he came back into the room with Remus.

"Harry, do you still have the key to your gringotts vault?" He asked.

Harry nodded in confusion and went to grab his key out of his trunk.

"Why do I need it?"

"We're going to the main potter vault so you're going to need it for identification".

"The main Potter vault?" Harry asked in confusion. Sirius and Remus shared a glance.

"Yes… There's the inheritance vault. That's the one you've got a key for, it has a certain amount of money for you to spend each year on whatever you want. And then, there's the main Potter vault. That's where most of the Potter money and heirlooms and such are. You didn't know that?" Remus asked. When Harry shook his head, Sirius and Remus shared yet another look.

"We'll talk more about this later, let's get going. We've all got a busy day ahead". Remus said with a kind smile whilst holding his arm out for Harry to hold onto as they apparated.

They arrived at the entrance to gringotts several seconds later and Remus lead them inside and over to one of the goblin tellers.

"Hello, we'd like to visit the potter vault". Remus said kindly. The goblin grunted and held out his hand.

"Identification" Harry handed him the key, and once the goblin was satisfied off they went to vault 79.

After an eventful carriage ride that left Remus feeling rather sick, they made it to the Potter vault. There was a long corridor with two rooms. Opening the first door Harry was astounded. It was filled with mountains of gold.

"You're pretty well off kid". Sirius said whilst slapping Harry on the back.

"Everything we need is in the other room though". He said, dragging a disappointed Harry into the adjoining room. This room was filled with all sorts of things from books, to very old looking artifacts. Weapons adorned the walls and trunks and boxes of all kinds littered the floors.

"Take whatever you want Harry, it's all yours after all. Just make sure it isn't something dark".

"Why would there be anything dark in here?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The potters kept lots of dark artifacts hidden here so no one could use them" Remus said. Harry nodded before walking off and looking around. He walked over to one of the many bookshelves and pulled off a few books that looked interesting. Several about defense against the dark arts and some about something called mind magic. He put all the books he wanted into a bag he'd brought with him before walking back over to Remus and Sirius.

"Harry, I want you to go and pick out some weapons. I'm going to be training you in hand to hand combat and weapons soon". Sirius said with a grin.

After they got everything they needed, including an ornate black box, with a griffin on top. They made their way back home.

Harry took all of his things up to his room and began getting ready for the meeting that night. He put on some black robes with the potter crest, and put in some muggle eye contacts. They were a lot better than glasses, and he'd prefer to wear them untill he could get his eyes corrected.

As soon as 7 o'clock came around, Remus took Harry to Hogsmeade, and he made his way honeydukes where there was a secret passageway into Hogwarts. It took him a good half an hour to walk through the passage and he found Hermione and Ron waiting for him at the end. After quickly catching up with his friends they made their way to the room of requirement.

"I found out about it in that book I told you about. You just think of what you want and it appears". Hermione said excitedly.

"It's that simple?" Harry asked

"Yes, although it can't conjure food or water. We've already tested it out and there's some people waiting there for us. We wanted to sort out teaching schedules. We have a list of people who have signed up and we're going to split them into groups and such".

"Wouldn't it be easier to just do it by house?" Ron asked.

"We want to promote inter house alliances Ron" Hermione said rolling her eyes. They made it to the seventh floor without a hitch, and Hermione showed him how to get into the room of requirement. Inside, large bookshelves lined the walls, and several bean bags and comfy chairs were placed around the room.

Several people from different houses and years were sat around the room, quietly talking and getting to know each other, but the chatter ceased as soon as Harry entered. All eyes were on him as he took a seat. The group consisted of Hermione, Ron, Fred, George. Cedric diggory, Susan bones, Luna lovegood, Roger davies and sue Li. A flush of embarrassment welled up in him but he pushed it back down. Sirius and Remus had taught him that confidence could get you anywhere. Clearing his throat he began to speak.

"Hello, as Hermione has probably told you, we're not happy with the way things are being run at Hogwarts. We're not being taught enough and we're not learning to our full potential. So, we wanted to get a group of smart, talented people together so we could start training students". He paused for a second to see the reactions of the people inside the room. They were hanging on to his every word, and he saw nods and murmurs of agreement from several people.

"Now, there is another reason we want to do this, and you probably won't like it". Before he could carry on speaking he was cut off as the door opened. He glanced at Hermione and she shrugged in confusion. All eyes were trained on the door as it slowly opened, and three forms stood in the doorway. Several people gasped as they walked in.

"We want to join your group, we're sick of the way things are being run at Hogwarts and we want to help" one of them said. " Things need to change". Draco malfoy said, walking out from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you with a cliffie last chapter. Thanks for all your faves, follows and reviews. Your support honestly means the world:') Review for a snippet of the next chapter. This story is based on characters and situations owned by J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.**

… **...**

Sirius nervously played with the hem of his robes as he sat at the dining table with Remus. They were waiting for Madame bones to arrive for their meeting. He had done the ritual to become the head of the house of black earlier this evening and he was hoping to form an alliance with the house of bones along with many other houses. It was going to be a difficult feat though. No one thought Voldemort would ever be back, and most people would refuse to believe that it was a possibility. These were some of the people that Sirius hated the most. They refused to see the truth and face the facts, and instead, decided to live in blissful ignorance. These were the people that made it easier for the dark side to win, they didn't prepare themselves for any sort of war, and this lead to more death and more destruction.. The doorbell rang and Remus went to let Amelia in. As the two walked into the room Sirius stood up.

"Thank you for meeting with me today Madame bones". Sirius said lightly kissing her hand.

"Can I take your coat?" Amelia gave him a slight smile and passed him her coat.

"Thank you Mr black, or is it lord black now?". She asked.

"Lord black" Sirius said with a smile.

"I did the ritual earlier this evening".

The three sat down and tippy brought them a dinner of roast beef, boiled potatoes and salad. Once they had finished eating, they moved into the living room.

"Why exactly did you want to meet with me Lord black?" Amelia asked.

"First of all, please call me Sirius". He said with a kind smile.

"There's several reasons I've asked you to come today, and you most likely won't believe me at first but I have evidence to prove my theories. Will you hear me out until I've finished?" Sirius asked. Amelia briefly nodded her head and Sirius pulled two vials out of his pocket.

"I'd like to show you these memories of my godsons first two years at Hogwarts. I asked for them this morning. I want to show you these, because we believe that Voldemort is back". He stopped speaking at Amelia's outraged gasp.

"Of course he isn't back Sirius. He's been dead for 13 years". She said angrily. Holding his hands up Sirius nodded.

"I know, he's not back now. Not properly anyway but he will be soon. Please just watch the memories. They haven't been tampered with, you can have them checked if you like". Sirius said. After several long minutes, Amelia gave a resigned sigh and nodded her head. Sirius grabbed the pensive and put the first memory in. Remus grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and three glasses. They were definitely going to need it.

Half an hour later Amelia finally emerged from the pensive. She was pale and shaking, and looked nothing like the stern, strong willed woman they knew. Remus silently passed her a glass of fire whiskey that she downed in one.

"What I want to know, is why Dumbledore would let a possessed man teach at Hogwarts. And why the bloody hell would he keep the philosophers stone here?" She asked in outrage.

"We'd like to know the answers to those questions as well". Sirius said, anger evident in his voice.

"Are you ready to see the second memory?" Remus asked kindly.

"I must warn you, it will be worse than the first".

"Maybe you should get another bottle of fire whiskey then". Amelia said before plunging her head into the pensive. She again, emerged pale and shaking and downed half the bottle of fire whiskey before finally relaxing against the couch.

"Do you have any idea how he managed to come back through the diary?" She asked.

"We're not quite sure yet, but we're looking into possibilities. If you have any ideas we'd seriously appreciate it" Remus said. Amelia nodded.

"I'll look into it. And I'll be Discreet"

"Thank you so much Amelia. You have no idea how much this means to us" Remus said with a big grin.

"There's actually another reason I asked you to come here" Sirius said.

"When Voldemort does come back, and he will, we'll be in war again. And I want to be more prepared this time. I was hoping our houses could form an alliance". Sirius said. Amelia grinned at him.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea. I imagine you'll be trying to ally with as many houses as possible?"

"Yes, and we'll start training people as well. We need to be as prepared as possible this time around".

Amelia grinned.

"Let's get to it then".

…

 **Harry's Pov.**

The room was silent for several minutes. Nobody could believe that Draco malfoy wanted to help them.

"You want to help us? Why?" Ron asked in confusion. Smirking Draco walked into the room, closely followed by Blaise zabini and Daphne greengrass.

"It's rather simple Weasley" he said rolling his eyes.

"Just because you think I'm just an arrogant slytherin doesn't mean that I'm dark you know. I may not like muggle borns or half breeds all that much, but I've recently been shown that there's a lot more to the world than pure blood agendas. Plus, we know things that could be beneficial to you. I think I know what you were going to say so get on with that and then we'll explain". Draco said dropping into one of the un occupied seats. Harry shared a glance with Hermione.

"Just give them a chance" she mouthed at him.

"Alright". Harry said uncertainly.

"As I was saying. Most of you will not like what I'm going to tell you. And you probably won't believe me but it is the truth. Voldemort will Return". He stopped speaking as almost everyone gasped.

"Oh come of it"

"It's just a bloody name". Fred and George said. Both rolling their eyes.

"And how do you know this Potter"? Roger asked.

"I've seen him. Several times".

The next hour passed quickly as he explained what had happened in his first years at Hogwarts, and once he'd finished talking, everyone believed him.

"D'you want to explain why you're here then?" Harry asked Draco.

"We don't exactly have any reason to trust you". Draco smirked and sat up.

"I know that. But I'm being honest. I'll swear it on my magic if you like" He said.

"Just explain why you're here" Harry said briskly.

"As many of you may know, my father was one of the dark lords most trusted allies" Draco began.

"My father loved being a death eater, and the thought of pure bloods taking control appealed to him very much. But he was young, and he hadn't seen much of the world. His views were skewed, he'd been brought up in a pure slytherin house after all. After the dark lord fell, my father had no place in the world. He was a suspected death eater, and he had no job as it had only been a few years since he graduated from Hogwarts. The ministry suspected my father of being a death eater and gave him a trial. He told the wizengamot that he had been put under the imperious curse and they let him go. After that he decided it would be best for us to hide for a few years. Despite his hatred for the muggle world, he knew it would be the safest place for us to go. He got a job working in a muggle super market, and he began to appreciate muggles more. This is when he realised that the dark lord was wrong. He was wrong to think muggles, half bloods and "dark" creatures were abominations. My fathered realised his mistakes and tried to make up for them. But eventually we had to move back to the wizarding world and my family had a part to play. It would be suspicious if we suddenly came back and took on a light agenda. So we played the part of slytherin purebloods. My father knows that Voldemort is trying to come back so. he decided the time was right to start allying ourselves with the light. That's why we're here". He said, gesturing to Blaise and Daphne.

Harry didn't know what to think. He hated Draco, everyone in the school new of their feuds. He didn't trust the slytherin whatsoever, but everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?

"Alright" Harry said carefully.

"I believe you. I'm assuming you know why we've all met up today"? Harry asked gesturing to the people in the room.

"You're getting a group of people to together to train for the war" Draco stated.

"That's the main idea. We're here today to figure out who's teaching what, and to sort out a schedule that suits everyone".

"So where exactly do we fit into this. I know we just decided to show up, but we'd actually like to help out. So what do you need us to do?" Blaise asked.

Harry and Hermione shared a glance. The only thing they needed help with was potions, and maybe a hand to hand combat teacher.

"There's two things we need. A potions teacher, and someone who's specialised in hand to hand combat and weapons training. That's it, unless you can think of anything else that would be beneficial?" Harry asked.

"I could teach potions" Blaise said hesitantly. "My mums a potions master socive been learning about potions since I was a little kid".

"And I could teach weapons and combat training" Daphne said confidently. "My parents wanted me to be able to defend myself in anyway possible". She said.

"Well that's settled then. What about you Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it. But just hear me out". Draco said. Everyone in the room agreed.

"I'm gonna ask you all a question. What's the difference between light and dark magic?"

"Dark magic is used to harm people. Whereas light magic is used for good". Roger Davies said confidently.

Draco shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong. There's not much difference between light and dark magic. It's just magic. It's the intention that makes it different. Most people think dark magic is evil but in fact it's just the people who use it that are evil".

"That's ridiculous, everyone knows dark magic is evil". Ron said.

"Okay, think about this way. If you used say, a summoning charm to summon a knife into someone, or used wingardium leviosa to drop someone out of a window, would that be classed as evil?" Draco asked Ron.

"Of course it would. You'd be hurting people."

"But those spells are "light" spells. Does that mean light spells are evil?" Draco asked cocking his head to the side. Ron spluttered,

"Well, I.. I don't know" he said in confusion.

"As I said. It's all about intention". Draco said with a smirk.

"What exactly are you getting at Malfoy?" Harry asked in irritation.

"I want to teach some dark magic". Draco said bluntly. Everyone stared at him aghast.

"You can't defeat dark magic until you know how to use it. I promise no harm will come to anyone".

"He may have a point Harry. I don't particularly want to use dark magic, but it may be useful. As long as it's not spells that torture people or anything". Hermione said. Harry still wasn't convinced. What Draco was saying was logical, but ever since he found out about the wizarding world he'd been told that dark magic was evil and shouldn't be used. Maybe it was something he should talk to Sirius and Remus about.

"I'll think about it. What Draco said made sense so, there's possibility we'll learn some, but it will only be easy stuff" Harry said. Draco quickly agreed and the group began discussing the students they'd be teaching. It took several hours for the meeting to end and everyone except trudged back to bed, some already half asleep. Harry snook back out through the one eyed witch passage way and made his way out to Hogsmeade where Remus was waiting for him.

"Did you have a good night?" Remus asked with a smile. Harry nodded and relayed the events of the night. Remus was shocked that Draco wanted to help them. He never would have thought that Lucius was repentant. Harry really believed that Draco was being serious, despite their past animosity, Harry could sense a difference in the slytherin.

They'd finally made it back to Remus' house and Harry decided to go to bed. It had been a long day after all.

The next morning Harry told Sirius all about the previous night over breakfast. Sirius seemed rather wary, but he told Harry that learning some dark magic could a be good thing. "You can't defend yourself against something unless you know how it works". Sirius told him.

Everything was going wonderfully for Harry, he'd never been happier. Having Sirius and Remus in his life had made him a million times happier than he ever was at the Dursleys, but despite how well things were going Harry knew that was all going to change soon, he could feel it. But no matter how bad things would get, he knew he could always count on those he loved.


End file.
